To detect the pulse of a human body, it is conventionally necessary to bring a sensor into contact with the human body, such as detecting the pulse of the human body with a photoelectric pulse sensor or an ECG machine.
If the pulse of a human body can be detected in a non-contact manner, such technique will be expected to be applied to products for health maintenance and health management, application to watching over and sensing elderly people living alone and the like.